Nothing Other
by Amaya Kyusha
Summary: If I Love You, I Always Love You Cause Nothing Other


_**Captain Tsubasa Fanfict**_

_**Captain Tsubasa© Yoichi Takahashi**_

Langit tampak mendung, sepertinya akan turun hujan. Pandanganku beralih

pada seorang laki laki yang berdiri dekat pintu. Laki laki berkulit berambut coklat dan memiliki badan cukup tinggi. Jun, itulah namanya. Aku mengenalnya sejak lama, namun dia tak mengenalku. Hanya sejak kita masuk SMA yang sama dia jadi kenal padaku.

Namaku Yayoi Aoba, panggil saja Yayoi.

"hey, kenapa melamun?"suara itu mengagetkanku. Suara sahabatku, Kurumi.

"ah tidak apa"jawabku dengan sedikit gugup.  
"kau tidak pulang? Sebentar lagi hujan tuh"  
"aku dijemput Kurumi, kau duluan saja, tak apa"  
"kenapa tidak pulang bersama Jun saja, bukankah rumah kalian searah rumah kalian searah"  
"iya memang searah, tapi aku takut merepotkanya"  
"oh yasudah duluan ya?"

Aku hanya menganggukkan kepala.

Keringat membasahi tubuhku, ku rapikan segera perlengkapan untuk kegiatan orientasi di SMA baruku.  
Jangan sampai aku telat dan dapat hukuman dari kakak harapanku sia-sia, baru saja ku melangkahkan kaki masuk ke sekolah kakak senior sudah menunggu di pintu dengan wajah yang kelihatan marah.

"cepat masuk! Niat ikut kegiatan ini atau tidak? Sangat tidak disiplin datang terlambat!" kata salah seorang dari mereka.

"iya senpai, maaf saya telat" jawabku.

Setelah terbebas dari kemarahan mereka aku segera masuk menemui kurumi yang kebetulan satu regu denganku.  
Acara orientasi berjalan dengan lancar, tiba waktunya kita untuk pulang ke rumah masing-masing. Aku menunggu ayah menjemputku, Ku lihat Jun yang berjalan dengan lemas dan wajah yang pucat. mungkin dia kelelahan karena semalam dia dapat hukuman karena anggota kelompoknya banyak yang melanggar peraturan.  
Dia duduk tak jauh dari tempatku berada, tiba-tiba ada yang membasahi pipiku. _Apa, air mata? Aku menangis, tapi mengapa aku menangis? Aku menangisi keadaan Jun yang seperti itu.  
Apa artinya ini?_

_Setelah kejadian hari itu aku merasa ada yang berbeda pada diriku ketika melihat Jun, ada getaran, ada perasaan lain di hatiku. mungkinkah aku jatuh cinta padanya?_

_Jantungku berdegup kencang ketika di dekatnya, dan aku merasa rindu jika dia tak ada. Tapi apakah ini perasaan yang benar? baru pertama kali ku rasakan perasaan seperti ini._

Seminggu berlalu dan perasaanku semakin tak ini ku benar-benar yakin bahwa aku jatuh cinta pada cinta keduaku setelah . Namun betapa kecewanya diriku ketika tau bahwa Jun ternyata telah memiliki seorang kekasih. Aku benar-benar patah hati saat itu.

Sahabat baikku, Kurumi memintaku agar sabar namun meski begitu aku tak pernah bisa melupakan begitu menyayanginya. Hingga 3 bulan berlalu aku mendengar beYayoi bahwa Jun sudah putus dengan pacarnya, betapa bahagianya aku mengetahui hal karna apa tiba-tiba saja aku dan Jun menjadi sangat akrab. Aku dan Jun jadi lebih sering berbicara dan bercanda lewat sms. Namun aku tetap tak pernah berani mengungkapkan apa yg sesungguhnya aku rasakan pada Jun. Aku hanya mampu memendam perasaan cinta ini dalam hatiku.

Hingga suatu ketika kecerobohankulah yg mengungkap rahasia itu.  
Salah seorang temanku tidak sengaja membaca coretan di Diaryku bahwa aku menyukai Jun. Entah apa yang dia lakukan sehingga Jun kemudian tau hal itu dan dia menjauhiku. Aku sangat menyesal mengapa aku begitu ceroboh meletakkan buku itu di atas meja dan meninggalkannya begitu saja sehingga ada orang lain membacanya. Kini hubunganku dengan Jun tidak lagi seperti kemarin-kemarin, dia terlihat menghindari dan menjauhiku. Aku semakin tersiksa dengan perasaanku sendiri. Apa yg kini harus ku lakukan?

Waktu kelulusan sekolah telah terasa 3th sudah ku menempuh pendidikan di SMA ini, dan selama itu pula rasa cintaku untuk Jun masih belum bisa mati. Setelah lulus SMA aku meneruskan pendidikanku ke salah satu Universitas di tokyo bersama Jun, aku tak pernah tau lagi kabar dan keberadaannya sekarang. Aku berfikir mungkin kami memang tak berjodoh,mungkin Jun dan aku memang tak di takdirkan untuk bersama.

"Tiiiit"suara klakson berbunyi. Aku berteriak histeris sambil menutup mata ketika sebuah mobil berkecepatan tinggi melaju ke arahku.

"kau tidak apa-apa?"tanya seseorang padaku.

"aku tidak a..."bicaraku terhenti ketika ku lihat orang yang sedang bertanya padaku ternyata adalah Jun.

"J..ju..Jun?"ucapku terbata-bata.

"eh?Yayoi kan?"jawabnya.  
Aku sangat bahagia akhirnya bisa bertemu Jun lagi. Jun kemudian mengantarku pulang setelah kami saling bertukar nomor handphone.

"Drtz..drtz"handphone di saku celanaku nama Jun di layarnya,segera ku tekan tombol buka.

"Ku tunggu di taman sekarang"  
Aku loncat-loncat kegirangan membaca sms dari Jun. Segera saja aku ganti baju dan pergi menemui Jun..

(Di Taman)

"Jun dimana ya?"gumamku dalam hati. Tiba-tiba ada yang menutup mataku dari belakang.

"Yayoi,aku punya kejutan untukmu" Suara yang sangat ku ,itu suara Jun.

Dia menuntunku hingga ke suatu tempat dan melepas tangannya dari mataku.

Seakan tidak percaya dengan apa yg baru saja ku lihat,aku mengucek-ngucek mataku. Dan ternyata aku tidak menghayal, di sekelilingku terdapat banyak lilin dan Jun, ia tersenyum manis padaku.  
"Yayoi, aku ingin mengakui sesuatu. Aku minta maaf selama ini aku tak bisa jujur pada perasaanku sendiri. sebenarnya dari dulu aku sayang padamu tapi aku tak bisa mengungkapkan semua itu karna aku takut akan sekarang kita bertemu kembali, aku yakin kalau aku benar-benar sayang padamu dan takdirlah yang mempertemukan kita.

"Yayoi,Maukah kau menjadi bagian dari hidupku dan temani aku hingga masa tuaku?"

"Jun... Aku juga sayang jun."

"jadi,kau mau?"

"iya,aku mau"  
Aku sangat bahagia mendengar ucapan Jun. Jun menyatakan cinta padaku,  
Aku selalu berfikir kalau Jun bukan takdirku, dia bukan jodohku. tapi ternyata ku salah! dia adalah cinta kedua dan juga cinta terakhirku. Dialah orang yang menjadi pelengkap dalam hidupku, tulang rusukku, cinta sejati dalam hidupku.


End file.
